Just a Game
by Fly Higher then Ever Before
Summary: (Revised) Percy and Annabeth are about to fall to there death in to Tartarus when something weird happens, instead of falling to there death the fall somewhere else. A world called Pannam where young men and women fight to the death for sport. Percy and Annabeth are forced to play in these games. But as the games go on Percy finds out it may not be an accident they are in Pannam
1. The Woods

Hey everyone I hope you like my story please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your ideas. Thank you :)

This story starts right when Percy and Annabeth fall it no Tartus. So if you have not yet read ''Mark of Athena" you might want to.

Percy

Then I let go of the small cliff, and started falling to my death. It is weird felling falling for so long. The way the wind is rushing by and in to my ears it felt good in a way, it gives me chills and gets my blood pumping. I can just imagine it, floating on a cloud soaring through the air with Annabeth at my side. Annabeth! I suddenly remembered. She had fallen with me, but where was she now. I look up then down, left then right, but I could not see her anywhere. Panic runs throughout my body. The worst ideas come to my mind. What is she is hurt? What if she has already hit the floor below and is in a deadly battle? So meany things could have happened. I need to find her now, I think. I pull my arms and legs in and hold the agents by body tight, so I can fall faster. As I gain speed I see a small figure in the dark, what could it be. When I get close enough to see it better I see it is Annabeth. Oh thank Zeus she seams OK. By now I am almost on top of her, I put my arms out. Grab Annabeth, and pull her in close to me so she will be safe. Once I know I got her I turn over to see her face. She is sleeping. Her blond hair lay so perfect draped over my arms. Her body is so warm I pull her in closer do to the fact that I am so cold. I must be to cold because I wake her. She looks into my eyes, her gray eye are so beautiful the glow with passion.

"Percy" she whispers half asleep.

"Its OK." I tell her "I am here we will be safe."

Right at that moment boom, we hit the cave floor. For a minute all I can think is how much my body hurts. Right before we hit the ground I closed my eyes and I intend to keep them closed. But I can see through my eye lids that there is a sun and its in my eyes. I notice something the cave floor is soft and wet, it even smells like … grass. Grass? Then all at once I blacked out.

Then all at once I see a bright light, I open my eyes and I see trees real trees. When I try to sit up it take a moment, my chest really hurts. I am guessing I have a few broken ribs and by the way my arm hurts I may have a twisted wrist. Once I am fully sitting up I look around to see if I can see Annabeth. She was nowhere to be seen. I stand up and walk to a tree that I can lean on. I sniff the air, it is crisp and clean. There is something in the air that makes the air a little less clean, it smells like... coal,with mud and,dirt. Out of nowhere a apple hits my head and falls to the ground. I jump back as fast as I can, and turn around to see Annabeth laughing at me.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know that." I say to her.

"Oh you need to cheer up. Have some fun." she reply's.

"OK well you where out looking around what do you know about this place." I say coldly

"Some ones in a bad mood seaweed brain. Anyway I know we are not in our world anymore, we are in some world called Pannam. And in a county state thing called District 12. I also know it is illegal to go out side the district and in to the wood. Which we are in now" Annabeth said a little uneasy.

"OK so let me get this straight. We are in some weird land we don't know about, doing illegal things. Plus we are wasting time, when we need to be home getting ready for the giant war." I say urgently.

I just let what I say hang there I know what Annabeth is thinking about. She fells guilty now she is not home helping.

"You don't understand Percy, its so hard everyone think so much of me I am not a god, I cant do everything."

"Annabeth; it will be OK we will get out of this. People think so much of you because they know you can do it if anyone can you can." I say trying to cheer her up.

"OK well I am going down to the lake to cool off with a drink." Annabeth reply's in her cool calm voice.

"There s a lake here well lets go then, maybe we can send a message back to camp." I say excitedly. I follow her through the very dense woods to the small swimming lake. When we come to the lake I jumped in and stayed under for over ten minutes. I would have stayed under longer but anyone could come and get us at anytime. As I step out of the water I dry my self off. Annabeth is over on a rock basking in the sun.

All at once Annabeth snaps up.

"Percy now get up in the tree! I will be in this one, stay perfectly quit." she said a little fear in her voice.

"OK?" I say a little confused. I run over to the closest tree and climb it fast. I sat up there for about a minute. When I hear a sharp marching coming from my right near the tree where Annabeth is in. I look over slowly to see about 50 men in white suits that look like a crowd control uniform. I can tell even from here that Annabeth as trying to say as still and silent as possible.

"Hey look up there." one of the men said. "I see one of them its the girl."

Not even a split second after the man said that was Annabeth was out of the tree and on top of the man who say her. As I saw her jump I decided to jump on to the closest man to my tree. These me where very strong, and not like regular cops. Then I remembered we are by the lake.

"Annabeth!" Hold on the the closest tree!" I yell

I raise my arms and make a wave of water smash in to the men the go rushing away with the water, all in a blink of an eye.

"Run!" I scream

we didn't make it 30 feet when a giant blimp looking air ship appeared out of the sky. All at once a big claw can down and grabbed Annabeth and started pulling her up towred the ship. Right before she got out reach I grabbed her foot. I pulled and pulled to try to set her free but it was no use she was stuck. We got closer and closer in till an hole opened in the bottom of the ship, we went through and it all when black.


	2. Air Ship

**Hi every one! I hope you are liking my story. If you have any comments please tell me. :) From now on I will try to update every Sunday, just to let you know.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I am so scared. I have battled monsters, gods, other Demi-gods, and who knows what else, just not weird people in a weird world with weird air ships. As we get closer I start to sweat, and even shake a little. Percy can feel my shaking. I know this because he squeezed my ankle, looked at me and mouthed, _It will me OK._ I do not know if everything will be OK but I do know that Percy will keep me safe.

It felt like it took forever to get from the ground to the air ship, but we are there now. As we went throughout the dark hole all I can see was bright artificial light. There are a lot of people in the air ship. People in those weird crowd control looking uniforms, men in official looking suits, some even looked like doctors in a weird way. As soon as we stop moving a bunch of men in the white uniforms come trowed us, Percy got in a ready to attack position but I make a sign for him to cool it.

The men lightly touch us on our back and arms, then they lead us down the hall. All of the rooms walls are made of glass so I can see in to most of the rooms. As we walk I see very strange things. Like a room where it looks like they are questioning a poor old man. In another room I see a group of men talking something over, one man looks at me and glares. I quickly look away. We walk a little ways more and I see a sight that makes my skin crawl, heart starts pumping, it is horrible. There is a little girl maybe a bout 10 getting punched, then the man takes her and tazzes her. There is a large amount of blood running down her face, arms and legs. She is wearing a little blue sundress that is now ripped in several places and covered in blood. I am so horrified I just stand there with my hands over my mouth. The man in the room sees me looking at him and he goes over to the wall pushes a button then the glass goes black, I can no longer see in the room. Suddenly I feel the arm of then man leading me to who knows where, say in a cold hard voice.

"Come on girl we need to get moving... now."

I start to walk again. From then on I just look at me feet, I do not want to see anything else like that. No one should hurt a little kid like that, not even if they are evil. Then I start to think what if that is what they are going to do to me and Percy. I cant let that happen I wont let that happen ever!

**Percy**

I could see that seeing that little girl get hurt was bothering Annabeth... a lot.

She was walking about right beside me. I go to grab her hand but the guard walking beside me smacks my hand away. At the sound of my hand being smacked Annabeth jumps a foot in the air, then starts walking again only now she watches me closely. I hope she will be OK, well shes Annabeth of course she will pull out of this. We have been walking for awhile now I wonder where we are going. Just as I think that I get my answerer. We come to a wall with a door that stands out from all the others. It is a steal wall with a steal door. The head guard types a pass code into keypad, and the door slowly opens and on the other side of the door is a jail.

When we get into our cell the men give us two small trays of food. The food trays contain a small stale peace of bread, green soup in a iron bowl with water. I stand up and walk over to the two trays and pick them up, there cold. I bring them over to the small bed by the wall that Annabeth is sitting on. I take a bit of the hard, dry moldy bread. It was horrible. I quickly took a big gulp of my water.

"Here." I say to Annabeth "Its OK you just got to drink water right after you take a bit." I smile a fun smile to cheer her up.

"I don't want to eat, I don't fell good." she replays "This day started out great, I mean once we fell and landed here it was pretty good. Then those, those men came and ruined everything. Here I could finally get a break, no monsters to kill no wars to win. But now we are here and these people are humans with guns, Percy I don't like hurting humans."

"Annabeth I think we can get out of this without hurting anyone." I say to her trying a calm her down. After I said that she just looks down, walks over to the food, took a bite. Her face goes from sad and depressed to surprised and grossed out. Right then and there I start to laugh so hard my sides hurt. Annabeth looks at me for a moment and then starts laughing with me. We just sat there and laugh for over ten minuets. Then we hear a knock at the door. A man in a white suit walks into our room and sat in the chair.

"Hello kids my name is Herb, I would like to talked to you about some stuff." the man said

"Like what." Annabeth said

"Like; what district do you come from?" the Herb asked

"What do you mean, I guess 12 that's where we end up." I reply

" No that's just it there is no Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase in district 12 or any of the other districts. Actually you two do not exist anywhere in Panem. See the problem."

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know our names!" I replay

"That is not important right now, you just need to tell me where you came from and how you got here."

" We don't know what you are talking about we have lived in district 12 all of our life. We have been best friends since we were kids." Annabeth said

"Well you two will no longer be living in district 12."

"Then where will we be living?" I ask

Right at that moment we felt a slight bump.

"I will show you." Herb said

Then Herb led us out of the jail cell and down the hall way we came through. We got to a large door that opened up like a cargo air craft. We stepped out of the ship to see a huge modern fishing town and to the right the ocean.

"Welcome to district 4."

* * *

Herd

" Sr. we found two kids in the woods outside of 12, they say they are from 12. We looked them up but they are not registered in Panem at all." I said

"Yes; I know of them Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, if they go back to where they really came from they will destroy this country it took me so long to build up."

" Sr. what do you mean where they really came from? I ask

"You will find out in good time, but I will say this both of them need to be taken care of."

"I don't understand, but what would you like me to do?"

"I am not shore yet but I do know this it will be good."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It is a little long but not to bad. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas about the next chapter please tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Disrtict 4: Home?

** Hey everyone, I hope you are liking my story. I know I am loving writing it. Last week I took the most horrible tests of my life, they are a state wide test every kid from 3rd to I think 10th grade in the state have to take. So I am sorry if this chapter sucks, I am kinda burned out. Well hope you like it. Omg I am soooooo sorry my computer has been broken for like two weeks I hope you forgive me.**

_**Percy **_

I am amazed the water look so blue, I just want to jump in to it now and swim to paradise. But I can't, I don't know why yet but there is a reason we are here. Annabeth turn towards me and gives me that don't do anything stupid look. I decide to give her that maybe smile. I turn around to look for Herb but he has already left, he probably went to some meeting. Instead in Herbs place was the head guard.

"Come on kids follow me I will show you to your house you will be staying in for now." The guard said

The guard starts to walk down the platform, to a small car. Me and Annabeth follow the guard and hop in to the car. We drive throw a amazing little town, it its so beautiful. There are little shops all along the roads. As we walk throw I can see a small bakery. Next to the bakery is a jewelry shop called One's Fine Jewels. Across the road from the jeweler is a book store. It was very small and it looks like there are not meany books for sale. Then I start to wander, how meany people in the place can read? The town went on for another half a mile. Right next to the town there is a very large boat dock, and a pier. Once we got away from the town about 2 miles we come to a colossal black building with, it looks like a training range in the back. Annabeth sees it took because she says

"Whats that big black building to our right?" Annabeth asks

"Oh just a training center for children from ages 5 to 18." The guard reply's

"Will we have to go there? And training for what?" I ask

"I don't think you will have to go there, and training for the Hungry Game of course."

"um whats the Hunger Games?

"Ha-ha you kids are funny, you make it sound like you have never lived in Panem before."

Annabeth and I just look at each other. After we get pass the training center we drive throw open country right next to the ocean. Ah I love it open land to my left and wide, blue ocean to my right. I wander what Annabeth thinks about all of this. I think she likes it she seams happy. Suddenly we pull up to a large villa. We park and Annabeth and I step out.

"OK kids this is where I leave, here's the key." the guard hands Annabeth two keys "You two can lead our self's around. If you need anything walk up the road about a mile and go to the house with a dark blue door. That's where your per roll officer lives"

"Why do we get such a nice house?" I ask

"Oh so you don't like it. Well as I just said your per roll officer lives right up the road, it will be easy for him to watch you."

Then the man started up his car and drove off down the road. As we walk in we can tell the house is a lot better than we realized.

"Lets keep one key in that bush, we will always be together so we only need one for the both of us." Annabeth says

"Ya, ya good idea." I take one of the keys and put it in to one of the bushes. "OK lets go in."

Annabeth puts the key in the lock and opens the door. As the door opens my mouth drops. The house is amazing. All the furnishings look very expensive. I leave the main room and take a left. There are two rooms one to my left one to my right. I chose the room on the right, due to the fact that the other room was pink.

The room is nice, it is painted a light blue. The bedding is a darker blue with light blue pillows and sheets. There was a door on the east wall, so I opened it and went in. It was a full size bath. The bath/shower was very nice it was a jet bath, with a very good shower head. I moved to the sink, it was a black stone, with a silver focet. At the very back of the bath room was a little towel closet with meany towels in it. I left the bath and moved back in to the my room. I open up the closet and it is full of close. The close were a lot like what I would wear at home. A bunch of jeans and tee shirts and four wind breakers. There was one out fit that stood out from the rest. It was altogether, it was a nice light blue shirt with brown dress pants. I read the little note pinned to the shirt, it said "for reaping only!" I was very dirty so I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt and went to the bath room to shower up. As I walked to the bath I realized I heard the sound of water running, Annabeth must be taking a bath too.

When I turn on the water it is instantly warm, it felt so good on my sore back and arms. I grabbed for the soap, it was a red color and smelled like a spring day. After I got out of the shower I grabbed a very soft towel, changed in to my close and walked out in to the main living room.

When I got out to the living room Annabeth was sitting on the sofa, in one of her new out fits with wet hair.

"Hey" I say "How was your shower, liking the place?"

"Yes; it is very nice I like it a lot." Annabeth replied

"Good because we might be here for some time, have you found the T.V yet." I ask

"well maybe there is a sliver box over on the wall and it points at that clear wall."

"OK I will turn it on."

I walk over to the sliver rectangular box, I look it over to see if there are any buttons. I find one, then press it. A small opens up in the front, and the blank wall flashes to life.

" Hello and welcome to the Hunger Games 24/7 coverage, here you will learn how teen training is going, who is likely to volunteer and how the capital is preparing for this great event. All the coverage you want at ten." says the news man on the T.V

I walk over to the sofa and sit next to Annabeth and lesson.

"Hey Percy could you could to the book self and look for a book about something called the Hunger Games." Annabeth asks as she turns the T.V off.

"Ya sure." I say getting up making my way to the book shelf. I see lost of strange books, most are history books but I finely find a book called history of the Hunger Games."OK I found one." I take it over to the sofa and read it aloud.

" The Hunger Games started a long time ago. The Hunger Games is and activity where 24 teens get to show off there skills in survival by fighting each other to the death for weeks in the wild. The winner will be rewarded with gifts, kindness, and horror for there district. These teens are chosen by a random draw two weeks before the games called the reaping. There will be one girl and one boy from each of the 12 districts. There will be two weeks of training for each teen. To be in the Hunger Games you have to be from the ages of 12 to 18. How the Hunger Games are set up is that there is a giant cornucopia in the center around a semi-circle of the 24 contestants. There will be a count down from 50. once the count down hits zero all the teens may run and get items inside the cornucopia, and the fight will begin. The items inside the cornucopia include food, weapons, medicine, camping equipment, etc." I read aloud " oh my gosh this is horrible how could this world do this to there teens?"

" Percy; I just thought of something, what if they are giving us a good home because they know we will be put in the Hunger Games!" Annabeth says her voice very conserved.

"No, no Annabeth they pick the names randomly, it says it right here. I drought our names are even in the drawing and if there are the chance is one in a million." I say to her "we will find out who in a week what happens with the reaping. Now its getting late, its almost dark lets go to bed."

I walk Annabeth to her room, help her change in to her Pj's and give her a kiss good night. I stop at her door to say

"I love you,"

She reply's with an "I love you too"

I change in to my Pj's and climb in to my bed. I lay there for what seems like an hour about what would happen if we did get chosen for the Hunger Games. Part of my knew some how someone was making sure we got picked from the Hunger Games. I close my eyes and start to have one of those dreams. One of the ones that always mean something.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter it means a lot to me. :) I want to know from you guys what Percy's dream should be about. So please comment and tell me what it should be.**


	4. Emily

** Hey everyone hows it been? Good I hope! :) Yes I know this is the second update in one week, I just felt bad about making all of you wait two weeks. I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

_**Percy**_

The dream I have is not very clear but I can make most of it out. Annabeth and I are sitting in a open place and in the sun but it is cold. Then I realize that we are sitting in snow and it is snowing out .We are holding hands and talking about life. The sky is blue, I fell the nice cold snow beneath me but still I don't know where we are, in a snow covered meadow or somewhere, i don't know. Anyway there we are just chilling when a person, I cant tell if its a boy or a girl or even what age they were. The person jumped out of the brushes and sliced Annabeth in the neck. I freeze up and just sit there stunned. Then all at once I wake up.

**Three weeks later:**

Its been three weeks since my dream and one day till that thing called the reaping, everyone everywhere are so existed to hear who is this years tributes for District 4. Even thou Annabeth and I are not in the Reaping we still have to go and watch. Every day this week we could go to our prole officer person, because he has been setting up city hall. Today its our job to go get food Annabeth and I am almost out of food at the villa. So later we are going to a small store we heard about from some other neighbors we meet last week.

I get up out of bed, I put on a pair of jeans, and slip on a white top, and put a pair of very soft black socks on my feet. Next I walk to my bath room and start to brush my teeth. The tooth past is very minty and has a hint of sea salt in it, makes since because it was made here in District 4. I comb my hair in to its messy state its always in. As I walk out of my room I see Annabeth walk out of her room. We both make our way to the kitchen to finish off the last of the food that came with the house.

Annabeth walks over to the oven turns it on and puts some eggs in a pan.

"So have you had a good week so far." I ask

"Yes it was been OK I guess." she replies in a sad claim voice

"Well OK then, whats for breakfast?"

" Eggs and bisects with orange juice, that's all we really have left other than a little flour left."

"So will you go to the store with me?" I ask as a smile crosses my face

"I will go with you so I can help pick out what we need."

Annabeth gets done with breakfast at around 9:15 it only took her 15 minuets to make. When she got done I could smell all the goods smells coming from the food it was magical. I watched Annabeth bring the eggs out to me, I got up to help her but she wouldn't let me. It was so good the eggs mixed with the bisects and Annabeth did not tell me but she had saved some jam for me, from the other night. When I finished the eggs, bisects, and OJ, I went to the door and put my shoes on. I waited for Annabeth because it took her a little bit longer to slip her shoes on. Once she got done I lock the door. And we head off to the market. It looks like rain so I bring an umbrella. We did it have a car and were probably not going to get one any time soon, so we have to walk across town to the market. The ground, road, trees everything was wet, here in 4 since we are close to the ocean it rains a lot. Not really bad rain like storms just rain, but it dose storm too. As we walk most people are getting ready for the Reaping. There are people washing close, people trying to dry close in till the rain comes, a lot of children are on porches shining the shoes for the family.

"Hey Annabeth, do you think we could get some shoe shiner at the market?" I ask

"Yes I think we can do that, we have plenty of money." she says

"How much money did you find in that jar?"

"Um about 4,000 dollars." she says with a big smile

If you don't know right when we came we found a jar in the kitchen with about 4,000 dollars. We walk in to town and everyone is ether inside there shop cleaning or outside. Even the town hall is being cleaned and giant screens are being set up a long with a microphone. After we past the town hall we walk down to the docks and go in to the market. At the market we get all kinds of food like apples, bananas, fish of all kinds, milk, juice, all kinds of spices and crackers. But we could not find any baked goods, so I decide to ask someone.

"Hello, Sr um could you tell me where the baked goods are?" I ask a man that works at the market

"Um there are no baked goods here you have to buy them all at the bakery up town." the man replied.

I walk back to Annabeth to tell her about the baked goods.

"Annabeth we cant buy baked goods here would you like me to go to the bakery to get some bread and flour?"

"Yes, just meet me back at home when you get done. OK?" Annabeth instructs

"OK well I am off."

I walk out the door and look up at the sky I can tell its going to rain soon so I better get the bread quick. I walk back up the hill away from the ocean and the docks back up to the town. I can now see the bakery from where I am. As I get closer I see the owner is outside on the porch sweeping. I walk up to her to say hello.

"Hello my name is Percy I would like to get some items from your shop please if that is OK" I ask

"oh hello Sr yes come right in I will get you what you want, what would you like?" the lady asks in a very sweet voice

As we walk in the store I see a small little girl sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Hello there." I say with a smile

She looks up smiles and then gets up to help her mother.

"Hello Sr what would you like to buy in our little shop." the little girl says

Oh my gosh this little girl is the sweetest cutest thing ever.

"Yes I would like three loaves of bread, two bags of flour, a box of cupcakes, oh and can you make me a cake that says _HAPPY REAPING DAY ANNABETH_ that would be great." I just cloud not help smiling when I talk to this little girl.

"Yes I can make you the cake it will take some time if you can wait."

"I can wait." I say

As I wait I start to talk to the little girl.

"So how old are you?" I ask

"I am only 13, and my name is Emily."

"Well that's a pretty name I like it a lot. So its your second year in the reaping do you ever get scared?" I ask

"No its my job to be in the Hunger Games I would be happy to be entered in it." Emily states

"Oh so you go to that training center down the road?"

"Yes I just started academic classes last year since then I have only taken battle and surviving training." she says in a calm cool voice " Your cake is done I will put it in a box for you... here you go I hope you like it." then she smiles a cute smile

I say thank, pay for all the food and start my way back to the house. Then I start to think dose every child here think like that, that it is there job to be in the Hunger Games. Emily should love her life not be all the time on wait ready to end it. This world is a horrible horrible place, I have decided this.

* * *

** I hope you liked this chapter. I really don't know whats going to happen at the Reaping but I have an idea. I also don't know if Emily is going to come back in to the story at all. So if you have any ideas about the Reaping or Emily please tell me I love to hear your ideas.**


	5. The Reaping

** Hey guys I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for more than 4 months, my life has been crazy I have had so much going on. Thank you so much so waiting for me. This will probably be my last update for some time because I am just borrowing this computer for the day and have to give it back. So I will be back to no computer for awhile. Also thank you to every one that is still reading my stuff I really want to thank you for staying with me. Well hope you like it you waited long enough. This is going to be kinda a long chapter so ya thank you again for reading. :)**

**Percy**

I walked up the steps of our house, and could see that Annabeth was home and in the living room. After I walk in the door I go in to the kitchen and put the cake down on the counter.

"Hey Annabeth I got you a sweet gift I think you will like." I sing as I walk in to the living room.

" Oh what is it I hope its candy." Annabeth replies

"Nope sorry its cake, that's just as good right?"

"Oh ya I love cake let me see it." Annabeth says with a smile

I take the cake out of the container and show Annabeth, she looked down at it and frowned.

"Percy that's not very funny this is a horrible thing kids are age and younger are getting killed every year for peoples amusement, it horrible."

"sorry." I reply "I thought I would bring up your spirits, and make you a little happier."

"Well thanks Percy its good to here you care that much." Annabeth said with a smile " Even if this cake has a weird think written on it its still good cake and so lets eat.

I walk into the kitchen and get a cake cutting knife, then I walk slowly to the living room where the cake is waiting on the end table. I go over to the cake and before I cut the cake say

"May the odds be ever in our favor"

Annabeth glares at me, she knows what it means. Then I cut the cake and give a piece to Annabeth then cut a piece for my self. Then we both get a glass of milk and sit down in the living room.

"This is really good cake did the baker make it?" Annabeth asks

"Um no the bakers daughter made it and she told me all about her training and the hunger games as she made it."

"What kinds of things did she talk about."

"Well she told me she has been training in survival and defense since she was about 8. And when she turns 16 it will be her turn to volunteer. I asked her if she was afraid to get hurt or die and she said yes but since it was for her district and if she wins she will bring home pride." I respond

"That's horrible, train the kids to kill and hunt so that is all they know how to do. Then teach them that oh its OK to kill or get killed because its all for the districts pride. Its sick!"

Annabeth was kinda yelling now.

"Annabeth calm down its OK we will leave this world soon and go back to our home." I say trying to calm her down a little

"But back home its really not much better. We kill other half bloods the have gone bad and we kill monsters and some of our own get killed. No matter where I am the center of my world is killing or fighting."

"Annabeth you cant compere this world to ours, here there is no gods and we kill to protect others here they just kill for fun, Annabeth listen there's a big difference in the people here and you." I say to Annabeth

"I guess your right but I don't know."

"Just remember you got me I do the same stuff you do." I say with a smile

"Lets just eat this cake its really good." Annabeth said in a low voice

We sit there for a little bit and I decide to turn the TV on and they same news person was on again.

"Its only a day in till the reaping for this year. At this point kids are training like mad the people that get picked will have to battle for there life, and I mean the more training the better." he said with a laugh "I do hope the odds are in everyone's favor tomorrow. And now to our news. The capital is very busy with the peroration of the years Hunger Games and the events before. Also pres. Snow has been looked in his room for days and all anyone has heard from him is that he is sending letters to one of the districts about the reaping and he keeps getting profiles of people from the districts. Could this be about this years reaping and the Hunger Games? Thank you and see you next time on Capital TV, goodnight." then the TV went black.

"Well that was interesting." I say

Annabeth turns to the clock and says

" Wow its getting late theirs a big day tomorrow so we should probably get some rest.

"Ya I guess your right." Then I get up and walk Annabeth to her room then I go to mine.

I take off my shoes then my pants and shirt, then walked to the closet where I got some Pj's to put on. And last I slipped in to bed. The warm blankets felt so good ageist me ruff skin. I put my head on the pillow and think about the out comes of tomorrow. Annabeth could go to the games and I would have to watch her get hurt or even killed. Or I could go and she would have to watch me get hurt or killed. And if either happened we would probably never get home ...ever. Or we nether of us could go ( the most likely outcome) and everything will be OK and we will find a way back home and live will go back to normal. On that thought I slowly drifted off to sleep. … And then I have that dream again.

Annabeth and I are sitting in a open place and in the sun but it is cold. Then I realize that we are sitting in snow and it is snowing out .We are holding hands and talking about life. The sky is blue, I fell the nice cold snow beneath me but still I don't know where we are, in a snow covered meadow or somewhere, i don't know. Anyway there we are just chilling when a person ( this time I can tell age and gender) it looks like a girl about 15 years of age The girl jumped out of the brushes and sliced Annabeth in the neck. I freeze up and just sit there stunned.

But instead of wakening up the dream goes on. I get up and go to Annabeth I sit there beside her and cry I look up and the girl is gone. I look at Annabeth... good she still alive. I lean over and give her a kiss. Then I wake up but this time softly and not as fast and hard as last time.

I quickly get out of bed and start to walk in to the ketches when a see by the door two boxes and on the boxes were notes. I pick up the box labeled Percy and read the note it said

"Percy this is your uniform for this years reaping your hair should be gelled back to go with the uniform."

I look over at Annabeth's and hers says about the same thing. I pick up both boxes and walk back in to my room, but before I go in I leave Annabeth's box by her door. I go in to my room and start to get ready for the reaping.

I put my box on the bed and take out the clothing inside there is a pair of black pants and a nice top. I fist think I should take a shower. I take off my cloths and walk in to the worm shower the water feels good and refreshing but I don't have time for a long shower today. So I just wash the dirt from my hands, feet, hair and face. When I get out I dry my body on a very hard ruff towel. Then I proceed to get ready. I know Annabeth is up because I hear the water in her room turn off. After I slip on my pants and top, then gel back my hair I walk out of my room and in to the kitchen to get some food. I grab a some bread from the cabinet and put it in the oven to toast. When it is done I pull it out slap some butter on it and start to eat it.

Right as I take the first bit Annabeth walks in to the kitchen and, I almost choke. She is so beautiful her glorious blond hair is pulled back in to a pony tail, the gray dress she is wearing almost matches her eyes perfectly and she is wearing the prettiest blue eye liner ever. And all I can say is

" hhhhhhi Annnnabethhh."

Annabeth laughs a little and says " Hi Percy you look very nice today." she said with a smile

" um you dooo to Annabeth" yep still trying to get over oh amazing she looks. "well are you ready for today we have to leave very soon."

"yes I guess I am ready, well as ready as ill ever be. It takes some time to get to town all so lets just go now OK Percy."

"ya OK we can go now."

So we both go out the door and start down the street. As we walk I see all kinds of people parents children of all ages, walking or getting ready for the reaping. Also I see that there are then mean in white uniforms everywhere which I have resently found out are called Peace Keepers. Everyone one is so sad, how can people in the Capital like this stuff its horrible and sick. As we walk I can start to see the top of the town hall, and I can already see people gathering.

When we finely get to the town hall we have to wait in a long line when all we had to do is get our fingers pricked and it only stung a little. When we got to our age group there is about 100 or so people our age. I look over at Annabeth and see she is not doing well. She is very shaky and is looking everywhere.

"Are you OK." I ask her quietly

"Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine." she says and then smiles fake.

I just look at her and decide not to stress her out anymore than she already is. The whole area is lade out like this, the youngest kids are in the front and it goes back by age with adults in the back. Then all at once someone announces that we need to get separated by gender girls on left boys on right.

"Annabeth we have to leave each other for a little bit now but you will be OK."

"Well ya ill be OK I'm not five." she reply's

That's my Annabeth I think, but I can still see in her eyes that she is very stressed out and is about to throw up. I walk over to the boys side where there is about 70 boys in my age group. We are in our groups for about 30 minuets ( which was 30 minuets of staring at Annabeth like a freak) when a man in a black suit walks out of the town hall.

"Hello, welcome to this years reaping for the 72th annual Hunger Games. We have a video her that come strait from the Capital." then the man turns to the screen to his left.

The video was about a great war that killed meany people and out of that war came Panam. And to teach the districts about the Capitals kindness and generosity a man a woman from each district is forced to be in a fight to the death called the Hunger Games.

" Very nice video isn't it. Well this year we have something very special happening her in this district. Pres. Show has personal picked a man a woman to represent district 4 in this years Hunger Games."

Annabeth looks strait at me. I have never seen her so worried in my life. My heart is pounding so fast I can hear it in my ears and all trough my body

"And there names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

We both turn to each other and start to walk to the front.

**Annabeth**

I make my way over to the center aisle where I can see Percy there waiting for me. Then when I get out to the aisle I can see a break in the adults where I could go though and ran away, so I take it. I turn and run, everything goes in slow-mo. I can hear people yelling and gasping all around me, the looks on some of the peoples faces priceless. I look back and see Percy trying to run after me, I turn forward again and smile. I can do this I am so close to the hole when I realize Percy is trying to stop me not follow me. All of a sudden I hear a loud bang and something hits my right caff hard. It pierces my sick with horrible pain, all I can think is how much it hurts. Every one around me is yelling and screaming. And in a split second I fall to my in pain and let out a cry. I can feel hot runny blood poor from the wound and run down my leg. Then I feel the weight of three large men on top of me.

**Percy**

I start to run after Annabeth right as she starts to run. I know shes not going to make it some one will grab her. She then looks back at me and smiles. Then from behind me I hear a bang, Annabeth falls to her knee, and cry's out in pain. I stop they shoot her they really shoot her. I can now see blood poor from her right caff. I start in a full on run toward Annabeth when a large man grabs me and puts a needle in my arm and I fall hard to the ground.

"Annabeth" I whisper I everything disappears.

** So how did you like it … bad, OK, good, or amazing. Well I hoped you liked it because we are starting to get in to the part that I just cant wait to star writing. I should be updating a little more depends on how this computer thing goes. So thank you to everyone who read this chapter hope you liked it. Well see ya next time.**


	6. Entering the Capital

**Hey haha wow two in a row, I am on a roll. Well I just really want to get the slow part over with so I can get to the games. Well I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas please tell me. ;)**

**Annabeth**

The room is very light; it's in a rectangular shape, I think I am in a car no we're going to fast may be a train. Out the widow I can't tell where I can everything is going by too fast. But I think I am in a train going through a think forest. Once I sit up I realize how beautiful the room is. There's a chandelier on the ceiling, the room is a clean as can be, and everything looks so expensive nothing like how district 4 at all. I get out of the bed I am laying on, my feet hit the cold floor and I pull back a little. As soon as my right leg gets weight I fall and pain goes up my leg all the way through to my head. Then I remember everything that has happened.

"I was shoot." I think to myself "I put my hand on the place on my leg where the bullet pierced my skin. I can feel a small mark where the wound was, wow how long was I a sleep a bullet wound couldn't heal that fast. Oh my gods where is Percy did he get shoot too, is he ok, is he even alive." All of this is going through my head when a woman comes in to the room.

"Annabeth time for dinner please, get yourself presentable and then make your way to the dining car, thank you." The woman said and left the room

Wow that was kind of rude, well anyway I go to the, what is either a closet or a bathroom… it's a bathroom. I go in and brush me hair, I am not in the mood to shower or do anything else. I walk out of the room and realize I have no clue where the dining car is, so I just walk around ill find it at some point. I walk in to a car I think is some type of office. I look around the room and there are three desks with papers and other things like pens, pencils, letters, and a TV like thing on the wall. I go over to the TV and turn it on and guess what the same news guy is on the news.

"Hello and welcome to capital news, tonight we I will be giving you a bio on some of the men and women in this year's Hunger Games. First we have this beautiful lady right here." And he points to the picture of a girl with somewhat long hair and blue eyes. "At age 15 from district 2 her name is Christina. She has been training in hand to hand combat and knife fighting. And last time we talked to her she said she was very ready for the games this year. We also have another young lady her name is Heather coming at age 16 she has been training in pressure points and an old form of fighting called karate, she is proudly representing district 6. Next we have a man named Ezra he says is very good with tracking but not yet good at the fighting part yet. Ezra comes from district 7. And last on our list we have Miss. Mallory from district 1 that claims to be an expert with a sword. We will have more of this year's tributes tomorrow morning."

Then the screen goes to black. I get up from the chair I was sitting in. As I walk through the many train cars I start to think of all those tributes. I would never be able to kill anyone even if they were trying to kill me. These kids are forced in to this they really had no choose, I could never kill anyone if they are innocent. The next room I come to is a lounge where I see on the other side of the room is Percy.

"Percy!" I yell

Percy then looks over to me and yells "Annabeth!"

He gets up and we both run at each other about in the center in the room we collide. I just stand there and hug him; I never want to let him go ever… ever. But he pulls away. I look at him very confused.

"You should probably meet our mentor her name is Genesis." Percy says to me.

Then turns to a tall lady sitting in the chair across from where Percy was siting. She looks very clean like everything else in this place. She has long blond hair and she is wearing a pink plaid min skirt, with a pink netted top, tall black heals. Her hair is up in some weird crazy style, her makeup is weird too. She has on pink fake eyelashes, with black eye shadow and too much blush. She reminds me of a crazy version of a prefect little prissy girl from our world.

I slowly walk over to Genesis and sit down beside Percy.

"Hello Annabeth I'm Genesis." And she goes to shake my hand so I shake and smile "I'm going to teach you all you need to know about how to win the Hunger Games.

"Like what?" I ask

"Well you need to learn how to survive in the woods for weeks with little food or water. Sponsors are a good thing you have too."

"How do you get sponsors?" Percy asks

"Well some sponsors root for the strong people that can kill in an instant. Others find one person they like and stick with them. But most go with some one that sticks out, someone special. And I think what you did Annabeth sticks out pretty well. No one has ever tried to run away at a reaping you started an uproar, which was soon suppressed. Everyone was just surprised about what you did." She said with a smile

"I don't know it hurt… a lot." I say Genesis just laughs.

"So is the capital nice?" Percy asks

"You kids will love the capital, it's very big and clean it also has the neatest stuff there. Well here comes our food, so let's eat."

Three girls in red walk in to the room with large trays of food, the girls seem weird. As they come over and give us our food Genesis said thank you to one of them and they just nodded and at the same time one yawned. They can't talk they are mute.

When the mute girls leave we start to eat, there is all kinds of foods. There is some type of turkey, with a weird purple salad, some baked potato with green cheese that tasted like cheese and all kinds of other weird food I didn't even know what it was. Next comes dessert there was pudding, cake, pie, cookies and again other weird food.

"So when do you think we will be in the capital." I ask

"We should be there in about 5 minutes I think." Then Genesis walks over to the window. "ahhh yes I can see the capital now, let me go get my stuff ready." Then she walks off to her room.

Both me and Percy rush to the window.

"Wow that is impressive." Percy says "look at it it's like in a grid then the middle is just like a giant courtyard with buildings and stuff."

"Ya it's so beautiful." I say with a smile

The capital is so beautiful it's all white and shiny like pearls. And in the center is one big building, it looks like a house and there's a dumb on top. All at once I see a big rainbow group of people. Wow those are some very colorful people. All I can see in the crowd if fake eyelashes, boas, glitter, oh ya and a rainbow of colors.

"Percy."

"Ya Annabeth."

"I think we are in the capital."

** Sorry about the boring chapter there will be one or two of these before we get in to training. Well even if it was not action packed I hoped you liked it. Oh and I really, really want to hear your ideas for Percy and Annabeth's outfits for the tributes parade. That will be fun and creative.**


	7. Floor 4

**Hey everyone I hope you like me updating so much, I want to update as much as I can before school starts on Monday. Yep not looking forward to that, but my locker's really cool and my classes seem fun so high school here I come. Well hope you like this chapter.**

**Percy**

As I walk out of the train, I am welcomed by a crowd of people. And they were wearing the weirdest outfits ever. When me and Annabeth where both out of the train the people went crazy, some were trying to shake our hands and get our autographs. Men there are so many people here and there is most likely many more in the city. When we get to the aisle there is a car waiting to pick us up. It is a small black car that has no doors and looks like it came from the 50's. As the car pulls out and in to the road I see another train pull up to the platform. I see a girl and boy step out of the last train car. The boy I didn't recognize, but the girl I think she's from district one and her name is Mallory. I should probably keep tabs on every tribute so when we get to the games I will be ready for them.

We ride in the car for about 20 minutes, though the confusing roads of the capital. The city is laid out by the houses are all on the outside of the city, and all the homes look the same, then theses the shopping centers and stores closer to the inside of the city. And then in the center is all the government buildings, Hunger Games buildings, and a couple of rich people houses along with Pres. Snow's house. All over the Capital there are so many kinds of flowers blue ones, pink ones, even weird hybrid rainbow flowers. The Capital is a very beautiful but, I have to keep reminding myself it's also an evil place. After the 20 minute ride we pull up to a 12 story building covered with red neon lights.

"This way, follow me to your new home for the week and a half." Genesis says and then leads us in to the big building.

The building which I find out is the training center, as you walk in to the right is a training room with all kinds of weapons and training equipment. We walk down a long hallway to an elevator and Genesis pushes the button that will take us to floor 4. The elevator ride is so smooth and fast we were to our floor in less than 10 seconds.

As the elevator opened it showed an amazing room on the other side. The room was big with a modern wood table with large blue chairs that have shells inside of them, and hanging from the celling was a type of blue lace with little white lights in it and more shells. On the table was some food a lot like the kind on the train. Then to split the room there was a divider. On the other side of the divider was a living room the couch was a white leather with weird markings in it. The TV was like different then the on in our home in district 4, this on just kind of appeared on the wall. Between the TV and couch was a lopsided coffee table that was made out of all types of blue puzzle pieces. And then two hallways that lead to two room on each.

"To the right are the boys' side and the left the girls. Well I will leave you to your rooms to get settled in then come to the living room so we can go to the style house." Then Genesis walked through the kitchen and down a single hallway in to a room.

"Well let's get to our room and get ready." I say to Annabeth

"OK Percy I will see you in a few" Annabeth says with a little laugh

We turn away from each other and I walk down the hallway and pick the door to the left which is a bathroom, so I walk in to the room on the right. It is a medium size room with a window overlooking the training room. I got over to the bed and sit down, the bed is so soft I just want to lay there forever but I can't I have to get ready for whatever the style house is. I go to the closet the only thing in there is a blue blazer with a red tie and a pair of nice black pants. Next I go to the mirror and look at myself to make sure I look ok, and I do. That was quick; I guess I should go out and meet Annabeth and Genesis out in the living room.

I only have to wait about 10 minutes before Annabeth and Genesis come in. Annabeth is wearing a nice white sweater with pair of jeans. We then walk out to the car, and take about a 10 minute drive to what is called the Style house. When we get in to the Style house we are greeted by a group of people.

"Hello." A short odd looking man says "We will now take you both to the prep room to get you ready for our 5 year special styling team. Come one come we much not be late."

Then the team leads Annabeth and I to a weird cleaning room. One of the women gives me a robe and tells me to change in to it so they can prep me for the stylists. I go in to a small metal room to change. After I get changed the prep team lays me on a cold table where they put soap all over me. The soap smells like roses and other good smelling things. Next they rinse me off, and shave me which was awkward. After they shave me they put some weird slick gel on me, later they tell me it makes my skin shine. Then they proceed with trimming my hair, cutting and shining my nails, and removing all dead skin.

"OK I think you are ready for Emma and Prince, follow me to the designing room. Then the same short guy leads me to the designing room. "You will be happy to meet Prince and Emma they are the best. They will help you look good for the tribute parade."

"Oh ya I have heard of that on the news." I say

"Well I hope so" the man says with a laugh

We enter a room but the only person in it is Annabeth, after I get fully in the room the weird guy leaves.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth says with a smile

"Hey Annabeth you look very wonderful." I say with a smirk

"I hope the stylist like us." Annabeth says while laughing.

All at once a man and woman come in to the room. The man is wearing a purple suit covered in diamonds with blue shoes way to much make up. The girl was wearing a pink feather dress with a blue boa and yellow heals, she too is wearing way to much make up.

"Hello I'm Prince and this is Emma we will be your stylist in this year's Hunger Games." The man says

Annabeth stands up to stake their hands and says. "Hello I'm Annabeth and well this is Percy"

"Very nice to meet you both" Emma replies "So you to come from district 4 that means you guy's specialty is fishing right. So I want do something with shells but since it is you two wearing the costume you should have some input on them."

"Ya that sounds cool" I say

"So any ideas" Prince says

Annabeth and I look at each other and smile we both know what to say

At the same time we both say "Greek!"

"That sounds like a great ideas we can work with that." Prince excitedly says

Then Emma and Prince come over and take all of our sizes and tells us to go in to the waiting room and wait in till they are done working. Annabeth and I go out to the waiting room where mini sandwiches are waiting for us. I was so happy to eat on in till I see there is no meat in them.

Then Emma comes out "ok you two put on these blindfolds and come with me, we are now done with you costumes." Then Emma leads us somewhere. "You may both take off your blindfolds."

I take off my blindfold… "Oh my gosh!" they look Amazing.

**Hey I hope you guys like my chapter I want to send I shout out to my buddy ArianadXaia for helping me with some ideas for the tribute parade. If any of you have any ideas for any part of my story, tell me I may use it, I love to hear your ideas. **** Since I do have school starting Monday I have to go back to trying to update once every weekend so ya. See ya then.**


End file.
